


For Me There Is No Other

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Written from an Imagine I already wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The fic version





	For Me There Is No Other

Trish had been watching Mickie closely since she came back. She could see what the woman needed. What she should have had. Friendship, love.... someone to care for her. She wanted to be that person, even if she had let Mickie down earlier.   
“Mickie...”

She moves to talk to her, hating Mickie’s visceral flinch backwards and away, she still doesn’t trust herself and Trish can feel her heart hurting. All the pain and blood had driven them apart. Mickie was nervous, embarrassed and shy and miserable. All Trish wanted was to stroke her hair and make it better. 

Mickie is still unstable. Trish knows that. She is softer now, sweeter. She’s stopped chasing after Trish. She’s stopped hiding in a shrine, she’s taken the shrine down, thrown the candles out and she’s shy, sweetly apologizing when she can, she does it again now. 

“I’m sorry I was.... too much...”

The words are almost addressed to the wall, Mickie continuing to change, looking nervous. Lita is watching her carefully, she doesn’t seem happy, or to trust it. Trish is the one to initiate the contact this time, gripping Mickie’s shoulder to turn her slightly. Her voice is soft, kind almost.

“You okay?”

She can see Mickie isn’t okay. Mickie’s been broken ever since the feud turned from friendship to stalking. She’s fragile... fragile enough to lie.

“Yeah...”

It’s a lie, Mickie doesn’t want to talk yet. Trish sighs to herself, moving to stroke her hair. Mickie flinches, moves away, she’s almost at the opposite wall when Trish speaks again. 

“Mickie...”

Silence, Trish needs a moment to think then speaks again. 

“Listen...”

The words dry up, she doesn’t know what to say. It’s been almost a year. She had loved Mickie, at first, before things... changed, before she snapped, before everything went sideways and crazy, she still loves her, really. 

“Honey, I’m...”

“Don’t...”

Mickie backs up further. Trish follows, this time when Mickie’s back hits the wall it’s Trish who moves closer. 

“Trish!”

Mickie looks down, away. She’s almost crying and she doesn’t want Trish to see her cry. She knows she can’t be open with her.... yet. 

“Look, Mickie.... What we had...”

“I know I fucked it up...”

“No.”

Trish’s voice is harsh, she moves to grab Mickie’s chin, forcing her to look at her this time. 

“No... you didn’t...”

“You called me a Psycho...”

“You were... a little much...”

“I could have.... Trish...”

Mickie’s hands bunch into Trish’s t-shirt, gripping weakly at her hips to keep from doing anything else. 

“I could have killed you...”

“No... You’d never have done that...”

“I’m sorry...”

“I’m sorry too... I just...”

Trish’s voice cracks and she can’t stop it. 

“I just was so.... scared...”

“Of me?”

“Of loving you...”

Trish’s voice breaks this time and she sighs, pushing on despite her shaking voice. 

“I love you Mickie... I always did...”

“Then why.... Why did you....”

“I was ashamed, okay? I knew I wasn’t... I could never be.... enough.... good enough...”

Trish’s eyes are sparkling with tears now, a luminous blue filled with pain and regret and love. 

“I couldn’t save you...”

Mickie is silent, thoughtful. 

“I’m sorry...”

Trish almost whispers the words again, moving to release Mickie, feeling like she’s overstepped some barriers she shouldn’t have. Mickie’s own eyes are bright with tears now even as she moves closer, a hand gripping Trish’s hip through her t-shirt, stopping her moving, the other brushing tears from her cheek tenderly. 

“Don’t cry...”

“Mickie...”

“Trish...”

“Can I.... kiss you?”

Mickie smiles, biting her lower lip even as she nods. 

“Sure...”

Trish smiles then, brushing tears from Mickie’s cheek softly, cupping her face in light hands, stroking her cheekbones gently before she leans in. The kiss that follows is soft, sweet, tender even. Mickie’s hands bunch in the fabric at Trish’s hips again, pulling her closer, the feeling of Mickie’s hands on her back making Trish shiver. She is soft spoken when she pulls back from the kiss. 

“I love you... my psycho sweetheart...”

“I’m no....”

Trish silences her protest with a kiss. 

“I know... but you are mine...”

“I was always yours...”

“Then please... be my sweetheart...”

“If you mean... will I be your lover... then yes... yes I will...”

“And Psycho?”

“Only if some bitch hurts you....”

“Well...”

Trish smiles slightly, almost shyly.

“Psycho-Mickie was a pretty good kisser...”

“You ran away... twice...”

“I told you.... I’m pathetic... I ran because I couldn’t handle what I was feeling...”

“And now?”

“Mickie...”

Trish sighs, her voice shaky even as she takes a breath, then begins to speak honestly...

“Watching you fall apart, watching you.... break.... broke my heart... It was my... my fault... and I.... I just wanted to make it better.... make you better... love you like I should have from the moment we met...”

“You cared that much?”

“Yes...”

“So maybe we keep Psycho between us... at home...”

“You mean you’ll.... stay?”

“Trish... where the hell else am I going to go? Home? I can’t commute that far...”

Mickie pauses, then speaks softly. 

“We can take it slow... but yes I’m staying...”

Trish smiles again then, bright and happy, she kisses Mickie again, passionately this time. She’s no longer afraid, of Mickie or of loving her, she wants her, all of her, even the psycho. 

“Fuck slow... I just want you...”

Trish’s voice is rough when she pulls back to speak, warm and loving and filled with pleasure, she has her girl now. 

“I always wanted you...”

They take it almost slow. They date, they move into the same house, alone, within a month, sharing the house and the bed. Trish proposes a year later, on Valentine’s Day. They are married under Mistletoe at Christmas, this time Trish doesn’t push Mickie away, she pulls her closer, deepens the kiss. She loves her and she’ll never let her go again.


End file.
